Merry Christmas for you
by Wolfy Natsu
Summary: Pour Noël, il peut tout arriver, même le plus improbable. Voici l'histoire d'un garçon qui détèstait Noël, jusqu'à ce que... Pour le savoir, venez lire. JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!!!!!


Auteur: Natsu

Genre:Kawaï (à vous d'en juger, et j'espère que ce sera le cas), ptètre un lemon, et puis… bin chais po.

Base: GW, vaguement… quelque part au milieu de la fic…

Couple: Même pas envie de rire la dessus. Vous verrez bientôt.

NdA: JOYEUX NOEL à tous!!!! Et Bonne année en avance!!!! 

Cette fic, juste pour cette fête et puis… paske je l'offre surtout à une personne que j'adore, et à qui je dis un grand merci pour tout ce qu'elle à fait pour moi.

Zorca, cette fic est pour toi! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Joyeux Noël et bonne fête de fin d'année grande sœur. Gros gros gros bisous!^0^

_Merry Christmas for you._

Encore le matin…

Bleu

Ciel bleu…

J'aime cette couleur, pourtant…

Je n'aime pas le matin.

En réalité, il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aime pas…

Le ciel,

Le soleil, 

La journée…

Ma vie…

A quoi bon tout ça?

C'est inutile…

Triste…

Sans intérêt…

Oui j'ai les idées noires, et alors?

Noël approche…

Dans 3 jours…

Je déteste cette fête.

Pourquoi?

Question pertinente?

Tout simplement parce que… c'est le jour de Noël que j'ai perdu mes parents… ma sœur… mon copain…

J'ai perdu ma vie, le jour de cette fête.

Voilà, vous savez tout.

Je vis seul depuis maintenant 4ans.

Je n'ai plus de  parents chez qui aller…

Pas d'amis avec qui m'amuser…

Les amis sont inutiles… faux… menteurs…

Je ne veux plus d'amis.

Ca fait trop mal quand on apprend qu'ils nous ont trahis..

Il y a 4 ans, j'ai fermé mon cœur… et personne ne pourra jamais en posséder la clef.

Je l'ai enfouie au plus profond de moi, il y a bien longtemps….

J'ai un avantage sur les gens.

Tous doivent se décarcasser à trouver des cadeaux pour leur proches lord des fêtes de fin d'années…

Je n'ai pas ce problème.

Etant seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter ces futilités.

**********

(0) Deux yeux cobalt s'ouvrirent.

La lumière aveuglante du matin les brûlèrent quelques instants.

Le regard se tourna vers le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

07h20

« Encore une journée qui commence…je n'aime pas ça. (1) »

Poussant la couverture sur le côté, le jeune garçon se leva du lit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je vais aller me promener dans le centre ville…

Peut-être que je vais trouver des trucs intéressants…? »

En un clin d'œil, il ôta son tee-shirt et son caleçon, et s'engouffra dans la douche.

Machinalement, son regard se porta sur la fenêtre.

« De la neige…? »

Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait cessé de se frotter, et regardait les flocons blancs tomber lentement au dehors…

« Peut-être qu'il neigera pour Noël… » (2)

Il ferma les yeux et finit de se laver rapidement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il se frotta rigoureusement la tête, et mit ensuite la serviette autour de sa taille.

_« Bon. Comment je m'habille? »_

Après 5mins d'inspection de son armoire, il opta pour un jean bleu foncé, moulant au niveau des fesses (3), et pour un pull à col roulé bleu indigo, moulant, lui aussi.

Le jeune garçon descendit les escaliers et prit son blouson.

« Pas envie de manger. 

Je le ferai plus tard. »

Il mit ses chaussures et s'en alla après avoir fermé la porte.

Au dehors, tout était recouvert de neige… et celle-ci continuait de tomber à gros flocons.

Le japonais se dirigea vers le garage et en sortis une grosse moto noire, avec des flammes rouges et oranges dessinées à l'arrière.

Il monta dessus et démarra en trombe, avant de filer aussi vite que le vent.

**********tps et lieu.

_« Comme c'est bizarre…._

_Ce n'est pas encore Noël et pourtant, la ville est noire de monde. »_

Descendant de sa moto, le garçon aux yeux cobalt l'attacha à un lampadaire et s'engouffra rapidement dans le magasin multimédia juste à côté.

« Mmm… Il y a des choses intéressantes. »

Un vendeur s'approcha de lui et se proposa de lui donner des conseils.

Bizarrement, il n'eut pas envie de l'envoyer balader, comme à son habitude, et se laissa guider au milieu de la foule, afin de voir les nouveautés.

********** tps

1h plus tard, le jeune garçon ressortit du magasin, un gros paquet dans les mains, et un léger rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

Tranquillement, il retourna vers sa moto, et mis dans le porte-bagages ses achats, avant de défaire l'antivol.

_« …maou… »_

Il se retourna et observa autour de lui.

_« Rien… »_

« …mwaou… »

Cette fois, il était sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Il fit le tour de sa moto et chercha autour du magasin.

« …maouuu… »

Quelque chose bougea derrière une poubelle.

Il s'en approcha et écarta les déchets à terre, avant de trouver…

« Un chaton »

Le pauvre était en piteuse état…

Couvert de sang…

Le siens visiblement.

Le jeune japonais ne réfléchi pas à deux fois et prit le chaton avec précaution, avant de le mettre dans son blouson. (4)

« Voilà. Tu pourras te réchauffer ainsi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner. »

Il remonta rapidement sur sa moto et fila chez lui.

***** lieu.

La neige n'avait pas cessée de tomber depuis le matin.

Il déposa le chat dans une serviette sur son lit, et à l'aide d'un gant, le nettoya.

Le chaton avait de multiples coupures sur le corps…

Probablement dues au froid.

Et visiblement, il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps.

Une fois fini, le garçon aux yeux cobalt se leva et alla chercher un reste de pâtes qu'il mit dans une petite assiette, avant de revenir s'occuper de son petit protégé.

« Mange un peu. Tu te sentira mieux après. »

Le chaton l'observa quelques secondes.

Il était noir, avec une raie châtain sur le dos.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'était ses yeux…

On aurait dit… deux améthystes…

Le chaton s'approcha du plat, et mangea doucement.

Le jeune garçon l'observa tout le temps, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand il eu fini, le chaton s'approcha de lui, et se frotta contre son bras en ronronnant.

« Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. »

Le chaton l'observa un moment, puis regarda autour de lui.

Une photo attira son attention, et il se dirigea vers elle.

Avec la patte, il là montra à Heero.

« Ce sont mon père et ma mère. »

Le chaton secoua la tête, comme pour dire non.

« Un couple? Un duo? »

Le chaton secoua la tête de façon positive cette fois, et sauta sur le garçon.

« Tu t'appelle Duo? »

Le chaton ronronna en fermant les yeux.

« Alors je suis content de te connaître…Duo ».

Le chaton monta sur ses genoux et, s'allongeant contre son ventre, s'endormit.

**********tps.

Le lendemain, Heero avait mis Duo dans son sac à dos, et l'avait emmené chez le vétérinaire, histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures qu'il n'aurait pas vu.

En sortant, ils passèrent devant un magasin de sapin de Noël.

C'est ce moment que choisi Duo pour sortir la tête  du sac et se mettre à miauler.

Heero s'arrêta et l'enleva du sac afin de le poser à terre.

Le chaton fila à travers les sapins, et Heero eu un mal fou à le suivre sans le perdre.

Finalement, il le trouva assis devant un sapin moyen, mais beau et bien garnit.

Duo tourna la tête vers lui.

« Miaaa… »

Le japonais l'observa, puis regarda le sapin.

« Tu veux que je prenne un arbre de Noël? »

Le chaton lui sauta dessus, et grimpa jusqu'à ses épaules.

De là, il lui lécha affectueusement la joue.

« D'accord.

T'as gagné, on le prend. »

« Maow! »

Heero se rendit à la caisse et paya le sapin, ainsi que la livraison, pour l'après-midi, 16h00.

Duo sautait comme un cabri.

Sa joie était visible.

Et Heero se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

A peine sortis de la "zone" de sapin, Duo remonta dans le sac.

Mais cette fois, tout seul.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Heero.

« Nous allons acheter des décorations .

Je n'en ai pas chez moi. »

Duo miaula un coup, comme pour acquiescer.

_« Etrange comme ce chaton me semble humain »._

A chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une guirlande ou une boule assez jolie, Duo se mettait à miauler.

Rapidement, le panier se remplit de diverses décorations, et Duo sauta dedans pour s'y allonger.

Heero n'eut qu'une pensée à cette vision.

_« Kawaï »_

A la caisse, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Me donneriez vous l'autorisation de le prendre en photo? C'est tellement adorable. »

Le japonais lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien sur. »

Finalement, ce n'est pas une caissière qui prit la photo, mais sept.

Après une demi heure à la caisse, ils purent enfin partir.

Duo dormait toujours.

Heero mit le tout dans le porte bagage, et remit Duo dans son sac.

Il se réveilla à ce moment.

Le japonais monta sur la moto, et prit la direction de chez lui.

A son arrivée, il s'aperçut que la livraison du sapin ne tarderait plus.

"15h48"

Il débarrassa la moto, et mit les décorations dans le salon.

Duo sortit du sac et alla boire dans sa coupelle dans la cuisine.

Heero se déshabilla s'allongea sur le canapé.

Duo le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Et bien dis donc. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. »

Duo monta sur sa poitrine et le regarda dans les yeux, quelques secondes, alors que Heero lui caressait le dos.

Le chaton approcha sa tête de celle du japonais et lui lécha les lèvres, avant de s'allonger complètement, et de se laisser aller à rêver.

Heero resta étonné.

C'était comme si…

Quelque chose était passé à travers ce que venait de faire Duo.

Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupis un moment.

…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la sonnette retenti.

Heero se leva, et Duo le suivi à travers la maison.

« Mettez le sapin dans le salon s'il vous plaît. »

Le chaton sautait comme un fou autour dans la pièce, et les deux hommes qui se chargeaient de la livraison ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

_« C'est vraiment adorable. »_

Heero poussa un peu le canapé afin que le sapin puisse entrer correctement, puis il les remercia et les laissa partir.(5)

Duo sauta dans le sac de décoration et saisit une guirlande lumineuse qu'il tira jusqu'au sapin.

Le jeune garçon le regarda faire, appuyé contre le mur.

_« Je suis content qu'il aille mieux. Et je remercie le ciel de l'avoir trouvé. Je crois… que je n'avais pas ressentis cette plénitude depuis longtemps… »_

Il se décolla du mur, et attrapa la guirlande.

Duo grimpa sur son épaule et l'observa installer les lumières…

« Maouu… »

Heero, dès qu'il eu fini de l'installer, le prit dans ses bras et le caressa.

« Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas humain… »

Duo, qui ronronnait, leva la tête et plongea ses yeux améthystes au fond des lacs cobalt qui l'observaient.

« Maaaa… »

Le chaton se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du japonais, et frotta sa tête contre sa joue.

« Miaa… »

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide l'arrêta, et il leva les yeux.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Heero, et celui-ci avait fermé les yeux.

Duo passa sa patte sur les larmes et miaula un peu plus fort, inquiet…

« Merci d'être là… »

Le japonais le serra un peu plus contre lui, et enfoui son visage dans les poil de Duo.

Celui-ci ne miaulait plus.

Il savait bien ce qui se passait.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas… Tu es pur. Tu ne mérite pas de passer Noël tout seul… tu ne mérite pas de passer ta vie tout seul… Je resterai avec toi… »_

********** tps.

« Ca y est! On a fini de décorer le sapin! »

Heero soupira.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça… et il pensait ne plus jamais le faire.

« Dans à peine 8 jours, c'est Noël… Et bien.Ca passe vite quand on s'amuse. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Duo.

Celui-ci mangeait bien tranquillement dans son assiette, à côté de la table.

Les lèvres de Heero s'étirèrent vers les côtés, en sourire magnifique.

Le chaton se retourna en se léchant les babines.

Ses yeux améthystes brillaient tels des étoiles dans le ciel.

On aurait eu l'impression… de voir un coucher de soleil dans ses yeux… ou peut-être une aube nouvelle… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était magnifique…

Duo prit son élan, et sauta sur les genoux du japonais.

Tout en ronronnant, il se frotta à son pull.

Heero lui gratta le dos, fermant les yeux par la même occasion.

« Merci Duo. »

Le concerné leva la tête.

« Mia? »

« Merci d'être venu à moi. Je sais pas si j'aurai supporté d'être seul plus longtemps… »

Duo posa ses pattes sur le torses du japonais, afin de prendre appui, puis il posa son museau sur ses lèvres.

Heero l'observa faire, n'osant pas bouger.

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, ça aurait parut bizarre…

Mais pour Heero, cet instant était magique.

Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu décrire ce qui se passait.

La féerie du moment fut brisée par l'horloge qui se mit à sonner.

1…2…3…

Duo sauta à terre et observa Heero.

« Mia… »

Le japonais se leva à son tour.

« Déjà 3h…Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. On va se coucher? »

« Mia! »

Heero entra dans la chambre, suivi de Duo.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant le lit et observa Heero quelques seconde, semblant attendre une réponse…

« Mm? Tu peux monter sur le lit! Tu compte pas dormir par terre quand même? »

Le chaton sauta alors comme un fou sur le matelas, et se laissa rebondir.

Pendant ce temps, Heero s'était déshabillé et rentrait dans la douche.

Quand Duo s'aperçut que Heero n'était plus là, il descendit du lit, et se dirigea vers le bruit de l'eau.

Là, il s'assit au pas de la porte, et observa.

Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait…

Le japonais était en train de se masturber, les yeux fermés…(6)

Duo l'observa de tout temps qu'il se touchait, puis, quand il le vit tourner le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, il couru dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit.

Le japonais le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, une expression bizarre sur le visage.

Le chaton s'allongea à côté de son visage, et l'observa dormir.

Des sillons argentés descendirent doucement sur les joues de Heero, et celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui même.

_« A quoi ça sert que je sois vers lui si je ne peux même pas deviner ce qui le rend aussi triste… ? »_

Duo se nicha un peu plus contre le japonais, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit aussitôt.

**********tps.

Un bruit s'éleva dans la chambre…

Heero enfoui la tête dans son oreiller et continua à dormir.

Duo se leva sans bruit, et alla dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui.

Tremblant de tout son corps, il s'approcha du miroir, et observa son reflet.

_« Mon dieu…Je… Je suis… »_

Ses jambes cessèrent de le soutenir, et il tomba à genoux par terre.

_« …Humain… Je suis humain… Mais comment ? C'est pas possible… »_

Péniblement, et en s'appuyant sur le lavabo, il réussit à se relever.

« Non. J'ai du rêver. Mais… comment expliquer ces bras… et ses jambes…et… ces cheveux… mais… les cheveux des garçons humains ne sont pas si long d'habitude… là… ils m'arrivent derrière les genoux… Je ne comprend pas… »

Il se regarda de haut en bas dans le miroir, tremblant encore plus qu'avant.

« Je peux pas rester comme ça… Que j'ai au moins des vêtements… Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre… ? Je n'ai pas d'habits moi. D'habitude, j'ai mes poils qui me cachent… Mais… peut-être… »

Duo ne réfléchi pas à deux fois et sortis silencieusement de la salle de bain, pour aller vers le placard d'Heero.

Il ouvrit les portes et chercha quelque chose de simple à mettre.

Après tout… lui il n'avait jamais eu le besoin de se cacher. Et puis… ce n'est pas en aillant vu seulement deux ou trois fois le japonais s'habiller qu'il arriverait à faire de même…

Son regard se posa sur un débardeur noir et sur un short en jean de la même couleur.

_« Il me semble qu'il met quelque chose sous le bas… »_

Il ouvrit un tiroir et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Toujours sans bruit, il prit le tout dans ses bras et sortis de la chambre.

Il mit les habits sur le canapé et les observa en long, en large et en travers.

« Mais comment on met ce truc ? Il y a 3 trous…(7) Il me semble que, au milieu, on met la tête, et dans les deux autres les bras… »

Sans grande conviction, il essaya de l'enfiler, et par chance, réussi du premier coup, et à l'endroit en plus.

Pour le caleçon, il n'eu aucune difficulté.

Par contre, pour le pantalon… ce n'est pas facile quand on ne sait pas à quoi serve des boutons et une fermeture éclaire.

Après un combat acharné contre ceux-ci, il renonça à fermer le jean, et s'assit sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes contre lui, et les entourant de ses bras.

Il déposa la tête au creux de ceux-ci, et ne pu empêcher des larmes de s'échapper doucement de ses yeux.

_« Maintenant c'est moi qui pleure…_

_…_

J'ai tellement peur… » 

**********tps.

Heero ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, et s'étendit de tout son long.

_« Pfou… Je suis encore fatigué… »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés, et s'aperçu que Duo avait disparu.

_« Il est sûrement en train de boire ou de manger »_

Poussant la couverture sur le côté, il se leva, mis une chemise, et descendit à la cuisine.

_« Tiens ? C'est bizarre… J'aurais parié qu'il était là… Peut-être qu'il dort au salon. »_

Le jeune japonais sortis une tasse et se servi du café, avant d'aller chercher Duo.

« Duo? Ou est tu?_ »_

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des sanglots étouffés provenant du fauteuil près du sapin.

Silencieusement, il posa sa tasse et s'approcha.

La surprise fut de taille lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux, recroquevillée et pleurant.

D'une voix mal assurée, il demanda calmement.

« Qui êtes vous? »

La jeune femme releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans les deux yeux cobalt qui lui faisaient face.

Heero cru qu'il allait tomber quand il vit le regard de la jeune personne présente avec lui.

_« Des yeux améthystes… »_

« Duo…? »

Le concerné répondit par un faible sourire, avant de baisser la tête de nouveau, sentant les larmes venir.

« Duo… Mais comment…? »

Le garçon aux longs cheveux haussa des épaules en guise de réponse.

Heero vit une goutte tomber sur le bras de son ami, et comprenant l'incompréhension et la peur qu'il devait ressentir, il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui.

Duo se raidit sous le contact, puis finalement, se laissa aller… laissant libre cours à ses larmes…

**********tps.

« Bon, je suppose que tu n'as rien dans le ventre… Viens, je vais te faire quelque chose. »

Le japonais aida Duo à se lever et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Tirant une chaise, il le fit asseoir dessus, et prépara un chocolat chaud, avec des croissants.

« Tiens. C'est du chocolat avec du lait. Mais fait attention, c'est un peu chaud. »

Le garçon aux cheveux longs regarda le bol, puis il approcha son nez et respira un peu.

Finalement, il commença à laper la surface du liquide.

Quand il le vit faire, Heero s'insulta dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. (8)

« Je suis vraiment un baka ! Comment pourrait-il savoir comment il faut faire puisqu'il était un chat avant ?! »

Il s'approcha  et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo.

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. Attend, je vais te montrer. »

Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Regarde… »

Il prit le bol et le plaça devant les lèvres de Duo.

« Il faut que trempe tes lèvres dedans et que tu boives… »

Duo le regarda, interrogateur, et Heero comprit bien que ses explications n'étaient pas bien formulées.

Il approcha le bol de ses lèvres et en bu une gorgé, afin de montrer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

Le garçon aux yeux améthystes le regarda faire, et quand Heero lui tendit le bol, il l'attrapa en tremblant légèrement.

Approchant le bol de ses lèvres, il bu une gorgé, puis leva les yeux vers le japonais, afin de voir si ce qu'il faisait était correcte.

Heero lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse, et Duo continua de boire quelques gorgés.

Lorsqu'il reposa le bol, Heero lui tendit un croissant.

Duo l'examina sou toutes les coutures, et regarda le japonais avec interrogation.

Heero sourit et coupa un morceau du croissant.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Duo obéit et s'exécuta.

Le japonais lui mit le morceau dans la bouche.

« Maintenant tu mâches et tu avales. »

Duo fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, sans poser de question, et avala.

L'étonnement se lu sur son visage, et il montra le croissant à Heero.

Celui-ci lui donna et le regarda le manger.

Quand il eut fini, Duo observa Heero.

_« Il n'a pas l'air fâché… Et si… il me mettait dehors.. Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? »_

Le japonais pris la parole, pensif… 

« Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es devenu humain… »

Duo l'observa et lui fit comprendre de continuer.

« … Je crois… que quand j'ai dit que c'était dommage que tu ne sois pas humain… j'ai été exaucé… »

L'ancien chaton resta bouche bée.

« Je l'avais oublié… Ca ne peut être que ça… Mais… Pourquoi avoir souhaiter que je devienne humain ? Y'a t'il une raison à ça ?… »

Duo bougea les lèvres, essayant de prononcer quelque chose… mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

Le jeune garçon chercha quelques secondes et, voyant un bout de papier et un stylo, il essaya d'écrire sa question.

Mais comment un chat peut-il être doué en orthographe puisqu'il n'a jamais été à l'école apprendre ?

« pourkoi avouar souété ke je deviène humin ? »

Le japonais observa le papier et… cherchant à rassembler ses idées, il commença d'une voix peu assurée.

« Et bien… je ne sais pas vraiment… Pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà… parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Grâce à toi, j'ai l'impression de me sentir un peu plus ouvert…

Moins froid…

Et surtout, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'était pas sentis aussi bien.

Mais il y a aussi…

Enfin. C'est un truc assez idiot. »

Duo reprit le papier et écrivit.

« Je suis sûr que non.

Dis le moi. 

De toute façon, je ne risque pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit. »

Heero lu le papier de nouveau, et cette fois, baissa un peu la tête.

Duo prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'incitant de cette façon, à s'ouvrir à lui.

Ses cheveux lui cachant le visage, le japonais commença à parler.

« En fait…

Je sais pas comment dire ça…

Déjà quand tu étais chat, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, en étant incapable de mettre un nom à mes sentiments…

Et … à plus d'une reprise, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était réciproque…

Même si tu avais un corps de chat, j'avais l'impression d'être avec un autre homme…

Je sais que c'est bête.

On se connaît depuis quelques jours seulement, mais…

Quand je t'ai vu pleurer tout à l'heure, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, et…

Je me suis rendu compte que… je t'aime. »

Heero avait gardé la tête baissée.

Duo, lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Le japonais retenait sa respiration, attendant une réaction violent de la part de Duo.

Cependant, ce qu'il attendait à venir ne vint pas, et il senti les bras de son ami se refermer autour de lui.

« …aussi… »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux et leva la tête afin de voir Duo.

« moi… aussi… »

Duo avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, et à travers ses yeux, on pouvait lire plusieurs sentiments…

Joie…

Amour…

Tendresse…

Heero passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de son ami, et le serra contre lui.

« Merci. »

Duo secoua la tête et posa sa main sur le torse plat du japonais.

« merci… à … toi. »

Heero lui fit un petit sourire.

Petit à petit, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon.

Duo le laissa faire, mais ne cacha pas l'angoisse qui montait en lui.

Le japonais déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci, et observa sa réaction.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et goûta le goût de Heero.

Celui-ci l'observait, et sourit quand il le vit le goûter, indirectement.

Duo leva les yeux, et observa Heero.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui approcha ses lèvres de celles du japonais, afin de les poser sur les siennes.

Heero l'accueilli tendrement.

Leur lèvres se frôlèrent, se caressèrent…

Le japonais passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo, et celui-ci fini par les ouvrir.

Heero eut alors le loisir d'explorer la bouche de son amant.

Leur lèvres toujours soudées, leurs langues entamèrent une danse vieille de plusieurs siècles, mais connue d'elles seulement.

Au bout d'un moment, chacun s'éloigna afin de reprendre leur souffle, mais Heero empêcha Duo de partir en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Ce soir c'est Noël… Tu veux que l'on aille faire les magasins ? J'en profiterai pour t'acheter quelque chose. Il faudra que tu me montre ce qui te plait. »

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Le japonais regarda les cheveux de son amant.

« Par contre, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ai les cheveux attachés, sinon, ça va te gêner. Je vais te faire une natte...»

Duo ressemblait à un gamin avec le sourire qu'il abordait.

*****lieu

Nos deux garçons étaient partis se promener dans le centre ville.

Etrangement, il y avait autant de monde que lorsque Heero avait trouvé Duo en chaton.

Attiré par une vitrine, Duo s'arrêta devant, et observa les pendentifs.

« Il y en a un qui te plait ? »

Duo lui en désigna un du doigt.

« Celui en forme de faux ? »

Duo acquiesça.

« Attend moi là, je vais te le prendre. »

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste le retins par le bas du pull.

« Mais… moi je ne peux… pas t'offrir … de cadeau… »

Heero, surpris par ce que venait de dire son amant, réfléchi quelques instant.

Finalement, il sortis de sa poche un billet et lui donna.

« Prend ça. Ainsi, tu pourra. »

Duo observa le billet et le pris.

Il se retourna et regarda un petit magasin qu'il avait repéré en venant, puis, avant de partir, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Heero, et partie en courant.

Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Dès que Duo eu disparut dans le magasin en face, il entra à son tour afin d'acheter le pendentif.

*****tps et lieu

L'horloge du salon sonna.

23h00…

Chacun s'offrit son cadeau.

Duo ouvrit le sien, impatient de revoir le pendentif qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une chaîne en argent accompagner le pendentif.

« Comme ça, tu pourra la porter sur toi, sans craindre de la perdre. »

Duo s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci Hee-chan. »

Heero sourit à l'écoute de ce surnom, et déballa à son tour, le cadeau de Duo…

Et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il le vit.

« Un pendentif en forme de Tenshi (9)… »

Duo avait un sourire qui lui faisait le tour de la tête.

« Quand je l'ai vu… j'ai… pensé à toi… 

Pour moi… tu es véritablement un ange… »

Heero se passa la main devant les yeux, essuyant au passage, les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Duo, et le serra contre lui..

« Merci. Il est magnifique. »

Le natté baissa les yeux.

« J 'ai… un autre cadeau… mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

Duo leva les yeux.

« Je sais pas ce que tu vas en penser… »

Heero se leva, et entraîna son amant dans le mouvement.

« Quoique ce soit, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. 

Venant de toi, ça ne peut que me faire plaisir. »

Duo baissa les yeux, et lentement, défis les boutons de sa propre chemise.

Le japonais l'observait, se doutant, et surtout espérant ce qui allait se passer.

Le natté pris ensuite ses mains et les posa sur son torse, mis à nu quelques secondes auparavant.

« Heu… Je sais que… tu es un peu frustré… sexuellement… et… »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu fais ça pour me faire plaisir ? »

« … et aussi parce que… j'ai envie de découvrir ça… avec toi. »

Heero ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, alors que Duo piquait un fard monumental.

« Alors merci… »

Le japonais approcha ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire,  et l'embrassa tendrement.

Une de ses mains passa dans son dos, tandis que l'autre allait sous ses genoux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo se retrouva dans les bras de Heero, qui montait les escalier.

La porte de la chambre sembla s'ouvrir toute seule dès leur arrivée.

Les deux garçons continuaient de s'embrasser de la même flamme que tout à l'heure, ajouté à celle du désir.

Heero allongea Duo sur le lit, et fini de lui enlever sa chemise, avant d'enlever la sienne.

Leur baiser devint alors beaucoup plus passionné, et leur mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de l'autre, mutuellement.

Duo se mit à gémir, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

De nouvelles sensations s'imposaient à lui, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Perdu dans l'avalanche qui l'avait pris sans l'avertir, il n'avait pas remarqué que le japonais lui avait enlevé son pantalon et son caleçon, et que désormais, il se retrouvait aussi nu que lorsqu'il s'était transformé en humain.

Rassemblant le peu d'esprit cohérent qu'il lui restait, il réussi à déshabiller son amant, afin qu'il soit aussi nu que lui.

Brisant enfin leur baiser, et reprenant le respiration, ils observèrent chacun la nudité de l'autre.

Ils eurent tout deux la même pensée en cet instant.

_« Un ange descendu sur terre »_

Heero repris ses caresses, passant ses mains sur le torse offert de Duo… maltraitant ses tétons durcies par le traitement infligé…

Le japonais laissa ses lèvres parcourir le visage, le cou, le torse, les tétons, le ventre et les cuisses de Duo, en évitant l'endroit qui pourrait lui donner le plus de sensation.

Le natté se tordit de plaisir sous les coups de langue de  son partenaire.

« Mmm… »

Heero s'arrêta quelques instant afin d'observer Duo.

Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés… 

Les lèvres entrouvertes, rougis par le désir… 

Le souffle court, et légèrement rauque… 

Le japonais fit glisser sa main sur le corps de son amant jusqu'à sa virilité, et l'empoigna.

Avec attention, il commença un lent mouvement de va et viens.

Duo se cambras un instant, sous le coup des sensations, puis retomba sur le matelas.

_« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose approche…_

_Quelque chose d'agréable, mais que je ne peux pas contrôler…_

_Une vague gigantesque…_

_Je… j'ai envie… le sentir en moi… »_

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Heero délaissa le membre de Duo, et revint l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ses doigts parcoururent le torse offert, envoyant des frissons dans le corps de son amant, puis quand il mit fin au baiser, il remplaça ses lèvres par ses doigts.

Le natté ne compris pas bien au début, mais rapidement, il se mit à les lécher avidement.

Lorsqu'Heero fut certain que ses doigts furent assez humide, il les retira de la bouche de Duo et, les glissant sensuellement dans son dos, il les plaça devant l'orifice jusque là inviolé de Duo.

« Tu vas avoir un peu mal… »

Le natté rouvrit les yeux, embués par le plaisir, et acquiesça de la tête.

Le japonais captura alors ses lèvres, afin de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Doucement, il pénétra un doigt.

Duo se tendit.

Il remua un peu, afin de l'habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui.

Etonnement, le natté commença à remuer le bassin, de lui même, se collant par la même occasion, un peu plus contre son amour.

Bientôt, un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier.

Heero n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Voir Duo ainsi l'excitait au plus au point, et il n'avait qu'une envie :

Plonger au fond de celui-ci, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Mais pour Duo, c'était la première fois.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste.

Et puis… ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'aimait pas.

Voir Duo éprouver du plaisir, entendre ses gémissements, lui donnait autant de plaisir que s'il le pénétrait.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son amant, et glissèrent sur son cou, ou plus tard, apparaîtra une petite marque rouge.

Délicatement, Heero retira ses doigts, et les remplaça par quelque chose de plus dur… de plus imposant… de chaud…

Duo se tendit quelques instants, puis recommença à bouger le bassin.

Le japonais repris les lèvres du natté (10) pour un long baiser charnel, tandis que, lentement, mais à l'unisson avec lui, il s'enfonçait un peu plus au fond de son amant.

Duo passa ses bras autour de la taille du japonais, les rapprochant au maximum.

C'est vrai qu'il avait eu mal quand Heero avait l'avait pénétré au début.

Mais maintenant… tout n'étais plus que douceur…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

« Hee…ro… »

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était devenu humain ?

Si c'était le cas, il en remerciait profondément les divinités.__

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir de telles choses.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour…

Heero accéléra ses coups de reins.

Sa respiration était devenue saccadée, et son corps était couvert de sueur.

Duo jeta sa tête en arrière, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau du japonais.

« Haaa… »

Heero entreprit alors de dévorer son cou, s'enfonçant toujours plus vite et plus profond.

Le natté crut un instant, qu'il se trouvait dans l'espace…

Toutes ces étoiles devant ces yeux, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Lorsque Heero reprit ses lèvres, Duo ne put s'empêcher de se libérer entre eux.

Les cris de son amant, ajouté à ses muscles qui se resserraient autour de son membre, vinrent à bout de notre japonais qui se libéra lui aussi, au plus profond de Duo.

Heero se retira doucement du natté, et le prit dans ses bras.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, un sourire un peu idiot au coin des lèvres. 

« Merry Christmas for you, Hee-chan. »

« Joyeux Noël, tenshi (11). Et merci. »

Duo ferma les yeux, et s'endormit dans le giron que formait les bras de Heero.

« Si les Dieux existe, j'en suis aujourd'hui persuadé.

_Merci à vous, et Joyeux Noël. »_

~~Owari~~

20021225.

Et valà, c'est fini !!!!! 

2 jours pour l'écrire, je suis vraiment contente de moi !^^ 

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

JOYEUX NOEL à tous et BONNES FETES !!!!!!!!

(0) Même pas besoin de dire à qui il appartiennent !^^ Tous le monde les connaît maintenant !

(1) J'ai vraiment trop regardé Evangelion.

(2)Si seulement il pouvait neiger… sérieux, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui tombe dehors, chez moi, c'est de la flotte. Il fait pas assez froid… dommage…

(3) Merci Fab de t'être habillé comme ça aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je peux te dire, au passage, que tu as un fessier des plus… passionnant.*bave*

(4) Ceci est du à une image que j'ai vu ou Heero avait une fouine dans son blouson. Si jamais vous avez l'occase de voir cette image, Heero à un sourire magnifique !

(5) OK, j'aurai pu formuler ça un peu mieux, mais je suis réveillée depuis seulement 10mins.Quand je dit que je suis accro à l'ordi, vous me croyez maintenant?

(6) Rah!!!! Mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ça?!?!?! *version écrevisse* 

(7) Pas ceux là bande de pervers !

(8) Autrement dit, beaucoup de langues.

(9)tenshi= ange. (c'est ma période ange en ce moment)

(10) Plus si natté que ça, après ce qu'ils sont en train de faire !^^ Ok ok, je me tais…

(11) Désolée Sara-chan, t'ai piqué cette phrase sans le faire exprès.


End file.
